tale of meyan
by LandMIA
Summary: mayan, a half elf half orc child, has been sent off to save her life by her mother. she meets the company of thorin okansheild... what happens on her journey through middle earth. ThorinXMayan may be an M rating for later
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1:**

 **this is my story of ThorinXmayan my oc. this is a short chapter with a little of a introduction to my character mayan/ may. i want to make sure that any viewers can help crate her. she is : shy, quite, little, pretty, intelligent and a fairly good fighter, however, if you want, send a picture on what you think she would look like! and anything she could be holding secret, ill add in as much as i can. anyway without further adoo, lets begin. billy?  
billy: LandMIA does not own the hobbit, such an amazing story is owner to J.R. . and the movie by Peter Jackson. *bows*  
thank you bill. go!**

 **you have to run:**

the little girl sighed, playing with her hair. looking over at her beautiful mother, she moved to be closer, to see what the elf was doing. the elf woman looked over at her little girl and held her with an arm, lifting her on the bed next to her. Her mothers skin had a lovely elegant glow as she gave the little girl a new dress. the girl smiled widely, hugging her mother, and thanked her over and over.

"thank you mother,thank you thank you thank you!" she cried happily, her mother smiled.  
"my child, take this to" she removed her necklace, playing it in the girls hand gently "this will show you where to go, when you become blind"

Mayan was confused by the words but nodded and smiled again. then she herd her father, calling her mother in. her mother quickly said to her before leaving few words.  
"run... i want you to use that bag, pack some food and cloths, and this new dress, with whatever else you want and run. you. have. to. run." her mother nodded to her little girl, the daughter nodded but said before hand  
"where shall i go?" a slightly worried look. the mother smiled sadly  
"run to the mountain edge. i hope you will be okay... i love you my child... ill miss you my beautiful girl..." Ellennoria hugged Mayan and stood, her red and white gown trailing behind as she left, and then... silence.

Mayan, though young, knew to follow her mothers orders. She packed somethings, placing her mothers necklace on. she was scared and locked the door. The 19 year old looked outside at the rain, and reached out her hand, it was cold, but shifty... she felt uncertain, and she should quickly, just leave.

he grabbed a jacket, with her weapon and left out the window. she fled

she ran as far as her legs could take her, collapsing at the side of the mountain in the dead of night, with nothing but the noise of nature, and a camp fire?


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! im sorry this has not been updated! im so stuck on whether to miss the troll scene or not! give me hand please guys!

annnnd i will do a little quick filler here to tide over! so on we go!

mayan's P.O.V

so these men were dwarfs? and a wizard? and a hobbit! i don't understand them, but most of them have excepted me! well... their leader is... not very happy when the wizard, who is called gandalf, said i should come. I stayed close to the hobbit bilbo. he was lovely.  
"h-hey bilbo" he turned and smiled at me  
"hello mayan, are you okay, do you need anything, food, bed drink?" i giggled a little.  
"no, i'm okay thank you, but do you think i could... um stay with you?.. i'm so cold" he smiled and put his arm around me.  
"sure, i'm not surprised your cold mayan, you are wearing thin cloths, with no jacket" i scratched the back of my head, then i find myself yawning  
"come on get some sleep"  
"i will... um bilbo, call me may..." i smile and fell asleep on his shoulder

bilbo's P.O.V

i looked at may... she looked so fragile and small. what happened to her? i lay her down in my bedrole, and get in with her, i look around unable to sleep. i feel eyes burning into me. i look slightly, making it seem as if i were sleeping. i saw thorin. his eyes burning at me, then looking back at may. i wish her wouldn't do that, it isn't her fault.  
she tolled me her mother died, yet her father was... murderous. how can you be mad at someone for there own race and how they came to be. it was madness. i looked back at may, who was now blowing one strand of hair out of her face. then it fell back and she would blow it up again. i watched her sleep. something was about her. she was something... different... she wasn't one race alone, she was a mix of races.

i eventually fell asleep, and it was the most peaceful yet

throin's P.O.V

i watched the bugler. the way he looked at the new girl. he was holding her to tightly for comfort. she is different. i rubbed my temples and led down again. i hope she does not become a problem

(this is very short, please help! you guys tell me what you want me to write, and i'll write it! this includes request! :) )


End file.
